Vacation
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Dulu, JongHun terlalu kecil untuk diajak keluar. Hun, ayo kita liburan! KaiHun. Boyslove. KaiHun. Dldr.
Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai) , Oh Sehun, other(s)

Warn: Typo, crackpair, Mpreg, ooc, dldr!

#Seq "JongHun Baby"

Enjoy!

.

.

Memasuki usia delapan belas

bulan , Jonghun makin lasak. Apalagi kaki kakinya sudah jejak menapak. Kerjaannya hanya berlari sana berlari sini. Apartement keluarga Kim jadi tidak pernah rapi, karena mainan Jonghun yang berserakan kemana-mana.

Sudah kelima kalinya terhitung, Sehun merapikan mainan Jonghun yang berceceran, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang besar. Mungkin selepas ini, Sehun akan meletakkannya di kamar sebelah yang tak terpakai, agar kerjanya tidak di serak oleh putranya.

"Jonghun, ayo makan! Nanti, papa akan mengajak keluar."

Anak itu masih asyik dengan Tv nya dan mainan mobil mobilan di sebelah tangannya. Bisa di semprot Jongin dengan omelan lagi Sehun jika membiarkan putra mereka tak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Jonghun memang susah di ajak makan, tubuhnya tidak segembil dulu lagi. Anaknya itu hanya mau meminum susunya.

"Sayang.. Aaa.. buka mulutnya!" Ajak Sehun tak kenal lelah, namun hanya di balas pukulan tangan oleh Jonghun, otomatis membuat bubur yang ada di sendok tumpah dan mengenai muka serta baju Sehun. Sehun yang tengah lelah fisik akan kelakuan anaknya dengan kasar meletakkan piring begitu saja di meja. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras membuat JongHun terlonjak kaget dan menangis. Sehun menghela napas, anaknya yang menangis?

"Papa pulang" beriringan dengan itu Jongin masuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Yahh.. semoga saja tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

.

.

Lelaki tan itu masuk ke apartement dengan JongHun yang sudah tidur di gendongannya. Ini sudah sekitar jam 10 malam dan lampu-lampu di apartement mereka sudah di matikan oleh Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas, menghidupkan saklar di ruang tengah sebagai penerang. Kemudian, masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Sehun yang berbaring membelakanginya. Ia pun meletakkan JongHun di hadapan Sehun, jauh ke tengah menghindari kemungkinan JongHun jatuh dari bed. Jongin menghidupkan lampu, mengambil handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia belum mandi bahkan saat pulang dan menemui keadaan anaknya yang menangis lantang. Mau tak mau ia menenangkan Jonghun terlebih dahulu dengan membawanya berkeliling keluar menggunakan mobil, yahh.. Favoritnya Jonghun.

Sehun belum tidur sebenarnya, Jongin juga pasti tahu. Sehun mencium dahi JongHun sekilas. Kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyiapkan piyama untuk setengah jam kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi , ia melihat Sehun dari sudut matanya, ia pun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil piyama yang sudah Sehun ambilkan. Sehun cuma diam, sesekali melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah masak sore tadi. Jika ingin makan kau bisa memanaskannya." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin selesai dengan acara bergantinya, "Kau juga makan. Ayo kebelakang!"

"Aku menemani JongHun saja." Sanggah Sehun cepat, dan bersiap membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun, tangan Jongin menggapai pinggang Sehun kemudian menemukan jari-jarinya dan mengenggamnya. "Jonghun tidak apa-apa di tinggal sendiri di sini, dia sudah terlelap, ayo ada yang akan aku bicarakan"

Terpaksa Sehun menerima ajakan Jongin, pasti membicarakan yang tadi, sudahlah, sebenarnya Sehun malas jika harus berdebat masalah itu, inginnya juga menghindari Jongin.

Sehun pun menumpukkan bantal di sisi kanan kiri bawah JongHun dan memastikan aman sebelum menyusul Jongin ke belakang.

.

.

Sehun memanaskan makanan, sementara Jongin tengah menikmati Coklat panasnya sambil sibuk memandangi tabletnya, urusan pekerjaan mungkin.

Sehun membawa Sup yang telah di panaskannya dan menghidangkan di meja makan. Ia hanya sempat membuat Sup daging sore tadi.

Otomatis Jongin meletakkan tabletnya, menunggu Sehun mngambilkan makanan di piringnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kai hanya mengangguk, mengambil sendok yang di sodorkan Sehun dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Sementara Sehun menuangkan air ke gelas Jongin, kemudian gelas miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Hun.. JongHun itu tidak suka di keras-i maupun diteriaki. Kau tahukan, dia akan makin rewel jika kau memperlakukannya begitu." Ujar Jongin di sela makannya. Sehun hanya diam, di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah tapi di sisi lain ia sedang lelah dan stress menghadapi tingkah putranya yang makin menjadi manja dan nakalnya.

"Aku tahu kamu mungkin lelah dan capek mengurus rumah, tapi Jonghun itu anak kita bagaimanapun sikapnya. Apalagi ia masih kecil."

"Iyaa.. aku minta maaf". Ujarnya lirih.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengelus surai Sehun yang mnjuntai melewati dahinya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak lupa meminum obat penambah darahnya kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Akhir akhir ini Sehun sering dilanda pusing. Saat diperiksa ke dokter ternyata lelaki paleskin itu menderita annemia ringan, namun masih bisa diatasi dengan banyak makan-makanan ber calsium tinggi atau meminum kapsul penambah darah.

"Iya"

"Uhm... Hun! Aku ada kabar baik!"

Sehun yang fokus dengan meja saat berbicara dengan Jongin tadi langsung menoleh, merasa penasaran dengan berita baik dari Jongin.

Jongin memperlihatkan sesuatu dari tabletnya dan berkata "Ayo kita berlibur ke Jeju?"

"M-mwo? Kenapa tiba tiba sekali?"

Jongin menscroll down kebawah dan memperlihatkan bukti pemesanan tiket pesawat+hotel.

"Jonghun kan sudah besar. Kita juga bisa berkunjung ke rumah ayah dan ibu. Aku rindu pada mereka."

"Tapi...

"Tidak tapi-tapian sayang, tiket penerbangan sudah kupesan.. mmm... sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat bonus dari perusahaann. Uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk kita gunakan untuk berlibur."

"Kenapa tidak di tabungkan saja? Lagipula, Aku.. aku juga takut JongHun kenapa napa selama perjalanan."

"Uang tabungan kita masih cukup untuk makan setahun kedepan sekalipun kau dan aku tidak bekerja. Ayolah, sesekali kita harus menikmati jerih payah kita kan?"

"Ya baiklah, aku juga tidak bilang menolaknya kan Tuan Kim?"

.

.

.

"Aisy clim ma.. aisy clim.." rintih seorang batita dalam gendongan sehun. Demi Tuhan, mereka baru sampai di Airport dan putranya merengek ingin ice cream. Mereka tadi melewati seorang anak dengan ice cream di tangannya dan sekarang anaknya minta. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu ibu anak itu membelikan ice creamnya dimana.

"Nanti ya sayang... kita harus ke rumah harabeoji dulu, ok? Ayo... papa gendong!"

"Nuuuu..." bayi delapan belas bulan ini malah berontak dan mengamuk dari gendongan Sehun. Hampir saja Sehun oleng jika ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keadaannya. Langsung saja tanpa berpikir dua kali Jongin mengambil alih JongHun dan menggendongnya, ia takut jika Jonghun makin lasak dan rewel di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Baby... jangan rewel... banyak orang melihat... papa janji akan belikan ice cream kalau sudah sampai rumah harabeoji, arra?" Jongin pun berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang terisak. Mungkin bayi tampan ini kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang mereka. Kekhawatiran Sehun terbukti. JongHun memang tidak bisa dalam perjalanan jauh, sekalipun di tempuh pesawat.

"Sayang... jangan menangis... sebentar lagi sampai.. cup cup cup.."

"Ini sayang minum susu nya, ya! Jonghun hauskan?" Sehun pun menyodorkan dot susu ke mulut Jonghun, sementara mereka tengah menunggu koper untuk kemudian langsung ke desa orangtua Jongin dengan mobil yang telah di kendarai TaeYong -adik Jongin yang disuruh tuan kim untuk menjemput mereka.

Usai mengambil koper, Taeyong mnghampiri mereka dan dengan sigap membantu barang bawaan yang Sehun bawa.

"Anakmu tampan sekali, seperti sehun hyung!" Puji Taeyong pertama kali. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kalinya dengan sang keponakan. Pertama saat persalinan dulu.

"Hushh... tentu saja tampan sepertiku. Perbaiki kalimatmu, kalau mirip Sehun, anakku pasti cantik dan imut." Protes Jongin.

Taeyong tertawa meremehkan. "Kau hitam Hyung, lihat kulit anakmu yang bersinar ini, seperti Sehun hyung." Balasnya lagi.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Jongin dengan muka masamnya.

"Cepatlah jalan, aku sudah rindu dengan abeoji dan eomma."

.

.

.

"Serius, tidak tinggal di rumah Hyung saja? Sewa rumah di Seoul itu mahal." Komentar Jongin mengenai tempat tinggal yang akan Taeyong pilih untuk perkuliahannya. Omong-omong mereka tengah diperjalanan sekarang dengan Jongin yang menyetir.

"Uang Aboeji kan banyak. Biar saja, lagian aku juga ingin tinggal dengan temanku."

"Terserahmu sih.. Memangnya kau sudah tahu akan kuliah dimana?"

"Kyunghee.. Fakultas seni. Keren kan? Aku akan jadi bintang besar nantinya, kalau di Seoul kan mudah ikut audisi." Jawab Taeyong bangga.

Jongin cuman berdecak, emangnya gampang apa lolos audisi dan masuk agensi besar?

"Kau sudah dapat izin aboeji berarti?"

"Hmm.. Aku ini kan memang berbakat. Jadinya, Aboeji memberiku izin. Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi pemuda desa jika menuruti keinginan Aboeji mengurusi perkebunannya. Sia-sia saja kalau begitu aku terlahir tampan dan keren" Ucap Taeyong narsis.

Jongin hanya berdecih menanggapi kenarsisan tingkat tinggi Taeyong. Setaunya, sang ayah dulu memaksa diantara mereka untuk mengurus perkebunan milik keluarganya. Jongin menolak dan menyerahkannya kepada Taeyong. Saat itu, Jongin juga sudah mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah ke Seoul, jadinya sang ayah dengan mudah menyetujui keinginannya. Makanya, sekarang Jongin bingung, kenapa ayahnya memberi izin Taeyong untuk memgambil jurusan sesuai keinginannya. Ahh, anak itu pasti berontak pada Aboeji, mengingat watak Taeyong yang keras seperti batu.

"Tidak mudah menjadi Trainee, Tae! Nanti kalau berhasil jadi bintang besar kau juga makin sibuk. Privasi mu terganggu, sulit menemukan waktu bersama keluarga. Mau?'' Kali ini Sehun berkomentar,

"Uhm... aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi, ini masalah mimpi dan tujuan hidupku hyung. Doakan saja yang terbaik untukku ya?" Jawabnya.

.

.

Mereka baru saja sampai dan di sambut hangat oleh keluarga Jongin. Di sana ada ibu, ayah dan saudara-saudara lain.

"Ayo.. cepat masuk.. JongHun biar ibu yang gendong. Kangen sekali dengan cucu ibu yang tampan, sekarang sudah besar ya?" Ibu Jongin pun mengambil alih sang cucu. Meski sudah berumur ibunya masih terlihat kuat dan tenaganya masih banyak, masih mampu menggendong JongHun yang akan menginjak dua tahun.

Jonghun untungnya anak yang mudah suka dengan orang,ya kuncinya asal bayi 18 bulan itu di gendong.

"Tae.. bawa masuk barang-barang nya ke kamar yang sudah ibu siapkan ya."

"Ayo... kalian masuk saja. Pasti lelah habis perjalanan panjang.'

"Iya Bu.. Oh ya kami bahkan belum memberi salam." Mereka berdua pun memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian hanya akan menginap semalam?" Tanya sang ibu. Mereka tengah makan malam dengan berbagai varian menu yang tersaji. Seperti nya nyonya Kim benar-benar antusias menyambut kedatangan anak, mantu dan cucu pertama nya itu.

"Tentu saja bu. Mereka kan ingin berlibur. Honey moon yang tertunda." Celetuk Taeyong.

sukses mendapat delikan dari Jongin.

"Jadi, ingin menginap di hotel?"Tanya ibunya terdengar kecewa. Jongin mengangguk pasrah.

"Rencananya begitu. Lagipula kami akan kembali ke Seoul tiga hari lagi. Tidak bisa mengambil cuti lebih lama." Jelas Jongin, kemudian asyik melahap makanan di piring nya lagi.

"Iya ya. Sudah jadi orang kota, maka nya sibuk terus. Dia sering pulang lembur ya Sehunnie?" Ujar tuan Kim dengan nada bercanda. Ya, meski terkesan menyindir juga.

Sehun yang dari tadi tidak banyak bicara jadi gugup di tanya begitu. "Ehmm... Kadang-kadang, Aboeji."

"Pukul saja kepalanya kalau dia sering pulang telat Sehunnie. Apalagi kalian juga sudah punya anak. Eomma tahu bagaimana sibuknya mengurus anak kecil." Ibu Jongin mengompori. Jongin hanya memutar mata nya malas.

"Tidak kok eomma. Aku itu kepala keluarga bertanggung jawab. Tahu tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah." Ujarnya bangga.

Sehun cuma terkikik melihat perseteruan antara ibu-anak di depannya.

"Jongin Hyung bohong. Aku tahu pasti dia memang sering lembur. Kan sekarang dia punya jabatan tinggi di perusahaan." Taeyong mehrong. Rasanya Jongin ingin melempar sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan ke muka adiknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah kok kalian sih yang seperti ingin bertengkar. Jongin turunkan sendok mu. Tidak malu sama JongHun apa?" Perintah ibu nya.

"Duh.. Cucu eomma tampan sekali. Apa dia rewel sehunna?" Tanya ibu nya melihat Sehun dengan telaten menyuapkan bubur ke mulut JongHun.

"Iya eomma. Akhir-akhir ini makin rewel. Biasanya kalau malam-malam banyak inginnya. Jongin sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan mobil dulu jika ia mau tidur.''

"Ohh.. Appa nya juga dulu begitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Bahkan jam dua malam pernah menangis gara-gara tidak mau tidur. Terpaksa Aboehji mengelilingkannya." Ujar Ibunya. Sehun cuma terkekeh. Sementara Jongin menunjukkan wajah masam. Tapi, sejak dapat ultimatum tadi Jongin malas protes lagi.

"Like father like Son, Hyung!" Goda Taeyong.

"Aww..." dan tangan Jongin sukses menjangkau kepala belakang adiknya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya JongHun lengket padamu, Tae.''

"Haha.. Tentu saja. Dia lengket sama Pamannya yang tampan ini. Ya kan JongHunnie" goda Taeyong sambil mengusak kan kepalanya ke perut bayi lelaki itu.

"Dasar paman yang narsis." Cela Jongin. Mereka sedang di ruang tengah. Masih jam 8 malam. Jongin sedang menunggu Sehun membuatkan coklat panas untuknya.

"Aku bicara fakta, Hyung. Ya kan JongHun baby? Kau pasti senang dekat-dekat dengan paman yang tampan dan keren ini?" Lalu di balas tawa berseri-seri dari JongHun.

"Lihat.. Bahkan anakmu saja mengiyakan. Ahh... kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku janji akan sering mengunjungi mu nanti nya kalau sudah di Seoul." Lalu Taeyong dengan semangat menggendong JongHun melewati kepalanya. Bersikap seolah-olah mau melempar nya tapi tangan Taeyong langsung menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Membuat tawa JongHun makin menggema terdengar.

"Hey.. hey... Hati-hati nanti anakku jatuh. Ku piting kepalamu sampai itu terjadi." Sengak Jongin.

"Kekhawatiran mu tidak akan terjadi Hyung." Tapi Taeyong merendahkan gendongan nya seperti biasanya.

"Hey... Ini minumanmu. Milikmu di meja ya Taeyong!" Ujar Sehun. Lelaki paleskin ini baru kembali dari dapur membawa tiga cangkir coklat panas, susu JongHun dan toples berisi makanan untuk cemilan mereka.

"Tidak capek Taeyong menggendong JongHun begitu? Sini biar Hyung saja." Belum sempat Sehun merentangkan tangannya sudah di tarik dulu oleh Jongin. "Biar saja Sehun. Kau dengan ku saja."

Taeyong berdehem sejenak.

"Eh tapi, JongHun berat. Taeyong sudah pegal pastinya." Seru Sehun lagi.

Jongin mengedipkan mata ke Taeyong. Lalu, menyerahkan kunci mobil dan dompetnya pada Taeyong. "Bawa JongHun jalan-jalan, ok! Kau juga bisa membeli beberapa makanan pakai saja uang di dompet Hyung, tapi jangan berlebihan." Perintah Jongin.

Taeyong menatap bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti kode Jongin. ''Ishh.. pasti ingin berduaan dengan Sehun Hyung. Dasar..." gumamnya. Jongin hanya nyengir. "Cepat sana." Perintahnya lagi. Taeyong cuma memutar mata. "Baiklah. Kau harus membayar mahal karena menjadikan aku baby sitter anakmu." Dengus nya malas, antara kesal dan diperdaya.

"Iya iya.. lagipula kau kan menikmati pekerjaanmu." Kekeh Jongin. Lelaki tan ini berbalik kemudian mengambil dot susu Jonghun dan memberikannya pada TaeYong. "Selamat bersenang-senang ya baby... dengan paman tampanmu." Jongin mengecup kedua pipi anaknya terakhir bibir mungil merahnya yang seperti milik Sehun.

"Hati-hati, Tae!"

Dengan itu Taeyong melangkah keluar dan membawa keponakan kesayangannya itu jalan-jalan.

"Yahh... Tidak terlalu buruk sih menghabiskan satnight denganmu JongHunnie... Jangan nakal ok?" Setelah memasang safety di bangku penumpang yang tersedia untuk Jonghun. Taeyongpun menjalankan mobilnya,

.

.

.

"Kau tega sekali menyuruh TaeYong mengasuh JongHun. Kau kan tahu anak kita itu biasanya rewel jika jam-jam seperti ini."

Jongin malah menyamankan dirinya memeluk Sehun, tidak terlalu mengindahkan omongan sehun. Kedua tangannya melingkupi pinggang istrinya yang ramping mengalahkan Yoona snsd kkkk...

"Biarkan saja. Sesekali juga. Kita juga harus menikmati waktu kita berdua, Hunna." Bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun. Sehun bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, sejujurnya Sehun masih sangat lelah, ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

"Jong. Ini di rumah orang tua mu. Bagaimana kalau mereka tiba-tiba muncul. Memang nya tidak malu?"

Jongin tidak terlalu ambil pusing, fokusnya sekarang adalah mengerjai tubuh Sehun.

"Kita ke kamar saja kalau begitu." Dan tanpa aba-aba Jongin menggendong bridal Sehun. Menimbulkan gertakan tertahan dari Sehun.

Seakan mengerti keadaan Sehun mengalungkan tangannya mesra ke leher Suaminya.

"Jadilah istri penurut malam ini sayang."

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... Pelan Jonghhh..." desah Sehun, saat "jongin" dibawah memaju mundurkan secara keras dan cepat. Bibir Jongin menelusur ke sepanjang kulit Sehun. Tangannya sibuk mengerjai sehun yang di bawah. Sementara tangan satu nya meremas dan mencubit gemas niple peach sehun. Keadaan Sehun sendiri sudah parah. Celana yang melorot hingga batas pahanya dan atasan yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Eunghh... sepertinya aku akan sampai... aaghh..." lenguh sehun sambil menjambak rambut Jongin melampiaskan hasrat nya yang sudah di ujung -siap untuk diledakkann...

"Ughh... Kau sempit sekali sayangghh." Jongin mempercepat tempo gerakannya di bawah, kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggang Sehun secara perlahan mengangkat tubuh istrinya, hingga posisi sehun di atas pangkuan Jongin, mengangkanginya. Jongin menabrakkan bibirnya ke milik Sehun yang memerah, meredam desahan sexynya.

"Aaahh...ngahhhhh" Sehun klimaks. Lelaki paleskin itu mengetatkan miliknya, menimbulkan ereksi berlebih pada Jongin. Ingin mencapai kenikmatan yang sama seperti Sehun, Jongin mengangkat pinggul namja di atasnya lebih bersemangat hingga beberapa tusukan terakhir akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak sehun. "Arghhhh... kau nikmat sehunnie." Jongin mencium pelipis istrinya dan mengelap buliran keringat yang mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka. Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah terkulai dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini tapi besok... " lelaki tan itu ber smirk ria membayangkan hal hal panas yang akan terjadi malam esoknya.

"Kubuat tidak bisa berjalan dua hari sayanghh..." bisiknya seduktif. Kemudian, menyanderkan Sehun ke bahunya siap menyusuri alam mimpi.

"Good night sayang." Kecup Jongin pada bibir Sehun. Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

Fin

A/n: Haha... weirdo banget ya? Mian. Mungkin bakal saya buat satu seq lagi -biar makin rame kaihun kesayangan di ffn... hehe, Rnr ne?

Oh ya, aku lagi mabok nct u.u


End file.
